The invention relates to a garment or article of clothing for protecting legs, and more specifically, to leggings with a knee pad and patch for babies or infants.
During the early stages of a baby's life, before developing walking and running skills, babies, infants, and even toddlers crawl around. Crawling usually involves moving about on knees and hands, with support from the toes. Babies enjoy crawling and crawl on whatever surface is available.
Often babies injure their knees and legs while crawling. Some surfaces such as cement, gravel, tile, and other hard or abrasive surfaces are especially harsh on a baby's soft, delicate skin. Crawling on any surface for extended periods of times can injure the baby's skin. Also, although babies are born with knee caps, the knee caps do not ossify until about two years of age or older. A baby's knee cap is just cartilage until it ossifies, which means the baby may experience more discomfort when crawling or falling, especially on harder surfaces.
Even after a child learns how to walk, they still can injure their knees. A toddler who is walking for the first time in life is often unsteady on their legs. They stand, take a step or two, and then fall, and this can repeat again and again many times a day. Toddlers often fall down on stairs too.
Therefore, there is a need for leggings with a knee pad and patch for babies, so that babies are less likely to injure their knees and legs. The leggings will also provide comfort to the baby.